Le problème des visites surprise
by fausta88
Summary: Traduction de Mary Nirvana "The Thing about Surprise Visits". Le truc avec les visites surprises, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais être sûr si on est la personne qui fait la surprise ou bien celle qui est surprise. Ou les deux, comme Jean Granger, la mère de Hermione, qui arrive à la porte de sa fille de façon inopinée, sans savoir exactement ce qui l'attend dans l'appartement.


Le problème des visites surprise

Par Mary Nirvana

Traduit par Fausta88

Juillet 2018.  
Le truc avec les visites surprises, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais être sûr si on est la personne qui fait la surprise ou bien celle qui est surprise. Ou les deux, comme Jean Granger, la mère de Hermione, qui arrive à la porte de sa fille de façon inopinée, sans savoir exactement ce qui l'attend dans l'appartement.

HG/MM.  
Romance – Humour  
[Hermione G., Minerva M.]  
Publié en 2014  
Traduit en 2018.

Le problème des visites surprise

Jean Granger se trouvait devant la porte de sa fille, en train de chantonner les notes du carillon. Un sourire heureux se posa sur son visage quand elle entendit enfin des pas se rapprocher.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
"Harry, tu es en avance, n... Maman !"  
L'expression du visage de Hermione passa de l'irritation à quelque chose qui ressemblait terriblement à de la panique. Jean se demanda si sa visite surprise avait été une bonne décision. Certainement pas.  
"Maman, euh, c'est une surprise! Euh… entre !" dit Hermione après quelques secondes, un sourire timide au lèvres.  
Etait-ce l'imagination de Jean ou est-ce que la jeune femme avait dit ce premier mot d'une voix particulièrement haute, comme si elle voulait avertir quelqu'un.  
Qui allait-elle trouver quand elle allait entrer ? C'est à ce moment-là que Jean regarda mieux sa fille : elle portait une magnifique robe de cocktail noire, des talons hauts et du maquillage. Son rouge à lèvres dépassait et son chignon était mal fixé. Elle se battait avec un bracelet doré tout en essayant de défriper sa robe. Elle rougit en voyant Jean la regarder attentivement.  
"Ce… ce n'est pas le bon moment visiblement," marmonna Jean, incertaine sur le fait d'accepter ou pas l'invitation de Hermione à entrer. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'imposer et voir quelque chose que sa fille n'était pas encore prête à lui faire savoir. Cependant, quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte plus grand et s'écarta pour la laisser passer, elle n'hésita que brièvement avant d'entrer. Elle osa jeter un coup d'oeil autour d'elle tandis que Hermione s'occupait de fermer la porte Il n'y avait personne semblait-il.  
"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Hermione nerveusement en serrant sa mère dans ses bras avec précaution pour ne pas froisser à nouveau sa robe.  
"Magnifiquement," répondit Jean. Elle se dit que si sa fille ne la mettait pas dehors, elle pouvait tout aussi bien essayer de trouver ce qu'elle essayait de cacher. La curiosité l'envahit et elle demanda d'un air nonchalant : "Tout comme toi, on dirait. Alors, où vas-tu, belle dame ?"  
"Une soirée du Ministère. Harry va arriver bientôt, mais je pense que nous avons encore une vingtaine de minutes. Veux-tu du thé ? M… Je viens juste d'en faire." Le sourire de Jean s'élargit.  
"Bien sûr, dis-moi où il est et termine de te préparer ma chérie."  
Hermione hocha la tête et indiqua du doigt la cuisine où Jean trouva effectivement un pot à thé bien trop gros pour une seule personne. Ses soupçons furent confirmées quand elle entendit sa fille murmurer à quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que disait la jeune fille et elle n'essaya pas de tendre l'oreille. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ou peut-être juste un peu.  
Elle se servit une tasse de thé et en versa une autre pour Hermione avant de s'appuyer au mur pour mieux entendre.  
"Absolument pas, elle va me jeter un sort," disait une voix sévère avec un accent écossais que Jean pensa avoir entendu quelque part. Elle mit quelque temps avant de réaliser que c'était une voix de femme et elle se demanda si la personne qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Hermione y était parce qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans le lit de sa fille et si elle y avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits. Hermione avait vingt-huit ans et il était bien probable qu'elle avait déjà partagé son lit avec quelqu'un, voire qu'elle partageait sa vie avec quelqu'un. Jean s'était plutôt attendue à ce que ce soit avec un bel homme ambitieux, cependant. Peut-être que cette femme qui se trouvait dans sa chambre à coucher n'était qu'une amie.  
"Une seconde, je vais lui prendre sa baguette et, oh attends !" dit Hermione avec un soupçon de moquerie et un petit rire.  
"C'est encore pire. Elle va me tuer avec le premier objet qu'elle aura sous la main. Ou mieux, de ses mains nues !"  
Il y eut un court silence.  
"Pas aujourd'hui et pas comme ça," insista la voix, beaucoup plus doucement qu'auparavant. Etait-ce le bruit d'un baiser ? Jean entendit sa fille donner son accord et elle retourna dans la cuisine. Ou alors cette femme n'était pas seulement une amie.  
"Papa va bien ?" demanda Hermione dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'elle évitait de regard de Jean en prenant la tasse que sa mère lui avait préparée. Son rouge à lèvres était maintenant parfait.  
"Oui, très bien," répondit Jean en regardant sa fille attentivement. "Je t'ai dit que nous essayions d'embaucher un autre dentiste pour nous aider en chirurgie ? Hermione opina du chef. "Hé bien nous avons trouvé quelqu'un. Elle a commencé avec nous il y a quelques jours et elle s'intègre bien. C'est vraiment un soulagement d'avoir une troisième personne. Ton père et moi commençons déjà à travailler moins et à passer plus de temps ensemble.  
"Ca a l'air bien. Vous méritez bien tous les deux un peu de repos. Vous avez travaillé non stop depuis que je suis née !" Hermione réussit à sourire.  
"Et après tout," ajouta Jean en jetant à sa fille un regard pointu, "on a tous besoin de temps pour garder une relation viable."  
Si elle en jugeait par l'expression du visage de la jeune femme, Jean l'avait surprise. Elle allait laisser à Hermione la liberté de mentionner la femme qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, mais elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour en provoquer l'événement. Et elle n'avait pas tant de temps que cela.  
"Ouais, ben…" commença Hermione avec hésitation, "peut-être."  
Elle laissa traîner son regard vers le mur qui séparait la cuisine de la chambre à coucher pendant une seconde. "Alors ? Tu es allée faire des courses aujourd'hui ?"  
Jean hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. "Ton père et moi allons nous faire un dîner romantique ce soir et je n'avais plus rien à me mettre. Tu sais comment c'est…"  
Hermione prit quelques gorgées et se perdit dans ses pensées avant de répondre lentement. "Oui, je sais." Elle se mordilla les lèvres comme si elle se punissait de ce qu'elle venait d'admettre.  
Etait-ce un ricanement qui était venu de la chambre ? Jean décida de ne pas insister sur le sujet et en changea.  
"Comment vont Ginny et les garçons ?"  
"Ils vont bien, vraiment. En fait, je les retrouve tous ce soir au Ministère. Ginny et Harry vont avoir un bébé. Elle est enceinte de trois mois."  
Hermione arborait un sourire éblouissant, très heureuse pour ses amis. Jean pouvait aussi lire sur le visage de sa fille l'inquiétude qu'on lui demande quand elle serait enceinte elle à son tour.  
"Dis-leur que je suis heureuse pour eux et embrasse-les de ma part." dit Jean en décidant de ne pas rendre Hermione plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était en prenant des nouvelles de Ronald. Le jeune Weasley avait montré son intérêt envers Hermione, mais elle l'avait éconduit. En regardant innocemment tout autour d'elle, Jean changea de sujet à nouveau.  
"Qu'est-il arrivé à ton robot ménager, au fait ?  
-Oh, j'ai décidé de le vendre et, tu sais, de faire les trucs… moi-même," bégaya Hermione.  
-Non, c'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Jean les sourcils levés de surprise. "Jamais tu ne pourrais le faire, même si ta vie en dépendait. Parce qu'en fait, ta vie dépend de ce truc."  
A ces mots, elle entendit distinctement un petit ricanement dans la pièce d'à côté, mais elle fit comme de rien n'était. Donc cette femme connaissait plutôt bien sa fille. Est-ce que cela devait l'inquiéter ? Certainement que non, parce que pour que Hermione se sépare de son robot ménager qui la nourrissait, cela voulait dire que cette femme devait avoir des talents culinaires – magiques ou pas. Et cela voulait dire que Hermione ne mourait pas de faim.  
"Mais passons, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. "Es-tu prête à y aller ou est-ce que je peux t'aider à quoi que ce soit ?"  
\- Il faut que je vérifie mon maquillage à nouveau. Désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, maman, c'est une soirée officielle du Ministère. On devrait essayer de se voir la semaine prochaine, non ?" La jeune femme regarda sa mère avec hésitation.  
"Pas grave, ma chérie, c'est ma faute. Je suis désolée d'être arrivée comme ça. J'aurais dû appeler."  
Hermione rougit légèrement - elle avait l'air de faire cela souvent ces derniers temps – et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Jean devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée que sa fille soit avec une femme, non pas parce qu'elle voulait des petits-enfants et une soi-disant famille parfaite pour Hermione, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit harcelée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait le monde magique des relations entre personnes de même sexe. Hermione était célèbre dans ce monde après tout.  
Quand Harry allait venir la chercher plus tard, cette étrangère dans la chambre allait certainement devoir se montrer, non ? Elle allait juste devoir attendre et voir à qui appartenait cet accent écossais.  
La sonnette de la porte fit presque sursauter Jean tant elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.  
"J'arrive dans une minute," cria Hermione de la salle de bain.  
Sachant que cela devait être Harry, Jean allait répondre à la porte quelques secondes plus tard.  
Harry commença à parler dès que la porte s'ouvrit.  
"Comment va ma Directrice favorite ? Hermione est prête ou vous avez passé trop de temps à forni-" Il s'arrêta brutalement. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir la mère de sa meilleure amie en face de lui.  
Rougissant violemment, il marmonna "Madame Granger, je… je veux dire, bonjour."  
Harry avait-il dit "Directrice" ? Directrice de quoi ? Et pourquoi cette directrice ouvrirait-elle la porte de sa fille ? Elle réfléchit plus encore aux paroles du jeune homme. Une directrice qui ouvre la porte de sa fille. Une directrice qui forni… forniquerait avec sa fille ? Jean souffla brutalement. La chevelure ébouriffée de Hermione, sa robe, son rouge à lèvres, le fait qu'elle rougisse à tout bout de champ. Tout cela prenait soudain sens.  
"Ouille," dit Harry d'un ton misérable en devinant les pensées de Jean. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de cette dernière. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'une Hermione certainement paniquée devait s'y trouver. Elle entendit une seconde paire de talons hauts les rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Cependant, elle ne se retourna pas, mais resta à réfléchir, les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry.  
"Bon, ben voilà," dit la voix avec l'accent écossais. Jean inspira à nouveau lorsque tout cliqua en place. Elle avait effectivement entendu cette voix auparavant : le jour où elle avait appris que sa fille était une sorcière, de la bouche de celle qui était alors l'adjointe du directeur de Poudlard, l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, de la bouche de la femme que Hermione avait idolâtrée pendant toute sa scolarité. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, si ?  
"S'il vous plaît, mettons terme à cette désagréable situation", dit la voix d'un ton calme. Si la directrice était nerveuse, sa voix ne l'indiquait pas. "Retournez-vous."  
Jean retint sa respiration en faisant ce qu'on attendait d'elle.  
Hermione se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Une grande femme en longue robe vert émeraude et portant de longs cheveux noirs se tenait derrière elle, les mains posées gentiment sur la taille de la jeune femme.  
Tout comme sa voix, l'apparence de la directrice et son comportement ne montraient aucun signe de nervosité. Même si elle ne souriait pas vraiment, son visage exprimait le calme et la confiance, surtout lorsque son regard se posait sur la tête de Hermione, devant elle. Elle tint la jeune sorcière plus fermement et Jean remarqua que sa fille tremblait un peu.  
Avait-elle peur que sa propre mère ne la rejette en apprenant que sa fille était avec une femme ? Avec une ancienne de ses professeurs et bien plus âgée qu'elle ? Bien sûr, Jean aurait bien préféré une femme plus jeune, mais elle n'était pas en position de choisir ce qui était bien pour sa fille. Et de toute façon, Hermione n'avait jamais manqué de fait le bon choix.  
"Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à l'apprendre de cette façon," murmura Hermione en prenant les mains de McGonagall dans les siennes. Elle regarda en face sa mère en disant d'une voix ferme, "cette soirée au Ministère est un bal et j'y vais avec Minerva. Je vais partout avec Minerva."  
"Et il a fallu que que je tombe sur vous en pleines activités olé-olé pour que tu me dises cela ?" demanda Jean en dissimulant à grand peine un sourire et en haussant les sourcils. Réalisant que sa fille tremblait toujours et que la directrice avait vu clair dans son jeu, elle sourit ouvertement.  
"Bon, déjeuner en famille samedi à midi, mesdames ?"

NDA : Juste au cas où vous poseriez la question, oui, j'imaginais bien Hermione et Minerva en train de faire des cochonneries dans la chambre à coucher quand Jean a sonné à la porte. Minerva aurait pu grogner violemment à cet instant et dit quelque chose comme ça : "Zut ! Potter SAIT ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Je te jure qu'il vient spécialement en avance pour voir nos visages tout rouges et nous regarder être à cran pendant toute la soirée au Ministère. Et je te jure qu'il ne va pas survivre à cette nuit !" 


End file.
